Persons with pulmonary or upper respiratory associated diseases often use nasal or oral aerosol sprays in order to control their diseases. Generally, nasal or oral sprays are atomized medications contained in a medical cannister having a plastic aerosol tube or nozzle. The medical cannister of the present invention is the Albuterol U.S. Aerosol 17 g, 200 metered inhalation supplied by Warrick Pharmaceuticals Corporation, Niles, Ill. 60714. Plastic actuators are usually provided by the medical cannister manufacturer to receive and contain the medical cannister and to seat the nozzle. The plastic actuator for the present invention is Allen & Hanburys Ventolin.RTM. (Albuterol, U.S.P.) Inhalation Aerosol, also supplied by Warrick Pharmaceuticals, Niles, Ill. 60714. The nozzle is typically actuated by applying downward pressure on the medical cannister within the plastic actuator. The nozzle is deformed when pressed so as to release and atomize the medication within the medical cannister into an aerosol chamber within the plastic actuator. The aerosol chamber of the plastic actuator is inserted or pressed against the nose or mouth of the user for inhalation of the medication within the medical cannister for control of the pulmonary or upper respiratory associated disease.
Persons with asthma or other seven pulmonary or upper respiratory associated diseases must often resort to aerosol medications for acute life-threatening attacks. Therefore, it is essential that the medical cannister cylinder and plastic actuator be assembled at-the-ready for immediate use. This requires the medical cannister and the plastic actuator to be assembled and immediately useable by the person requiring the aerosol medication.
It is an object of the present invention to safely carry the assembled medical cannister and plastic actuator by the person needing the treatment.
It is another object of the present invention to protect the asembled medical cannister and plastic actuator within the inhaler carrier so as to maintain its integrity and cleanliness.
It is a further object of the present invention to secure the inhaler carrier onto the person transporting the assembled medical cannister and plastic actuator within the inhaler carrier.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon considering the following description of the present invention taken in conjunction with the drawing.